72th Hunger Games SYOT
by samanthawoods
Summary: The 72th Annual Hungergames, SYOT-style. Happy Hunger Games :) SYOT CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

_Lots of capitol citizens are looking at their televisions tonight. Caesar Flickerman -whose hair and eyebrows are dark purple this year- is standing on the stage. As always, he is wearing that same old smile._

 _''Please welcome to the stage, my guests for tonight... Deonus and Illionas!'' Everyone is screaming, some even harder than others, as a man and a women climb onto the stage._

 _''Thank you so much for being here tonight!'' Caesars voice sounds excited._

 _''No, please! Thank you for having us!'_

 _''So, we are going to talk about this years tributes, what did my fellow friends thought about them?'' Caesar looks into the crowd looking at no one particularly. The capitol citizens react instantly, with a lot of enthusiasm._

 _''Well, we will go through them all and give our opinions on them, isn't that fun? We will start with District 1, I think we have such a ...''_

* * *

Please see my profile for the tribute form. When I get lots of submissions, I can start writing soon, as I have about 2 months to finish the story, and I think I can make that, as I have lots of spare time now :) It won't affect the story though, don't worry :)

Happy Hunger games!


	2. Chapter 2, District One Reaping

**Capable's POV (D1F)**

''That's it!'' my best friend Saffron lies on the ground with the point of my spear pointed at her throat.

''I better hope I won't be in this position somewhere next week!'' as she says this I feel a weird pressure on my chest. Is it guilt? No, that can't be, I have to do this for myself. Even though my parents didn't want me to fight, even though it's Saffrons place I'll be taking from under her nose.

''Yeah, we can't have that can we?'' I send her a quick smile and quickly look the other way.

''Wow, is it that time already? We have to go!'' I look at the clock hanging at the other side of the shed that is our improvised training center. My parents always wanted to protect me, so they'd never let me train with weapons. The only reason I was even allowed in the academy was because they wanted me to 'fit in', even though I could only climb and take gymnastics. So I learned the real fighting from Saffron. She taught me everything there is to know about weapons, the Games and all the fighting techniques. And in return, I will steal her spot in the games.

It really is late so we go straight to the reaping.

''Cape!?'' I turn around and see my moms, they are with all the other parents.

''What in seven hells are you wearing?'' Splendid, definitely the more severe of them asks me. I look down and realize I'm still wearing my clothes from training.

''Well, it's not like I will get any attention, so it doesn't really matter what I wear does it now?'' Before I get an answer I walk away, to the group of eighteen-year-olds. When I turn around I see my other mom, Integra, looking at me worried. She was a trainer at the academy before she met Splendid and knows exactly how someone who is about to volunteer acts and what the kids wear when they're training for the Games. She knows, at least I think so.. But she doesn't do anything to stop me. The non-fighting rule has always been Splendid, as I already suspected.

Suddenly I hear an outburst of laughter and watch to my left, as I see a group of eighteen-year-boys laughing. I recognize the boy in the middle, the blonde hair swept to his left side, the musculair build: that is Prism, the male tribute of this year, also known as the ladies' man. Once the escort comes on stage, they start to become quiet.

''Welcome everyone and Happy Hungergames!'' When she's done telling the background story to the Games, like always, she starts the reaping.

''Girls first!'' She starts stirring in the bowl and pulls out a name. This is it. This is my moment.

''I volunteer as tribute!'' I scream before she even get the chance to read the name. I hear Splendid screaming and crying but I try to ignore it. I walk towards the stage as I see a glimpse of Saffron. She looks aghast and very, very angry. I try to ignore the feeling of guild that comes across my chest again. I climb up the stage.

''And what is your name, sweetheart?'' the escort has no idea. If someone isn't a sweetheart, it'll be me.

''My name is Capable Prince, but I'd rather be called Cape'' I say.

''And why did you volunteer?'' I shortly think about what to answer and then I know.

 _''Because I am capable.''_ The escort carries on with the reaping, a bit overwhelmed with my answer.

''And for the boys..''

''I VOLUNTEER'' Prism shouts before she even opened the little piece of paper where this year's tribute is written on. He must be scared mis place would get taken too, I guess.

He confidently walks towards the stage and introduces himself as Prism Light. He swaps his hair to the left side of his face and I hear multiple girls sigh. What a showoff, I think silently.

I shake hands with Prism and we walk away from the stage..

 **Prism's POV (D1M)**

I know I can win, I mean, look at me! If I play it right, I can get tons of sponsors for just being handsome and a heart-breaker! Take my fighting skills above that and I'll be unstoppable! I just finished my last training at the academy before the games and am walking home to change for the reaping, when I hear someone call my name.

''Prism! Wait up!'' I look at the girl and vaguely recognize her as one of the three girls from last week.

''What is it?'' I ask.

''Well, you never came by the other day after we.. you know..'' She starts to giggle. I hate it when they giggle.

''Uh yeah, what did you expect? Anyway, I have to go, have a nice life.'' I start walking away from her.

When I get get home, my father quickly sends me into our training hall at home. He wants to see what I learned today so he can push me even a bit further. He wants me to win. He knows I can win. I will win, and he knows it. After the quick training session I run upstairs to get my clothes. I grab a black T-shirt which makes my muscles show even more. I brush my blonde hair and swap it to the left side, as always. Oh, how many girls fell for that hair.. I put on some jeans, and walk towards a drawer to get a picture of my mom and sister, Delphi. I still don't know why they went to District 9 once my parents got divorced. I haven't seen them in twelve years but I still miss them. I let the picture slide in my pocket and make my way to the reaping.

Once I get there, I swiftly walk to my friends.

''Hey Prism! What the hell did you get yourself into last night?'' I try to remember what Emerald, one of my best friends, is talking about. I don't really remember anything about last night, except that we went to a party and I drank way too much. Again.  
They must've seen the confusion on my face, because they start laughing and yelling things. I can't hear a thing of what they're saying, because they are all yelling through each other. Once the escort comes on stage, they start to become quiet.

''Welcome everyone and Happy Hunger games!'' When she's done telling the background story to the Games, like always, she starts the reaping.

''Girls first!''

''I volunteer as tribute!'' A girl screams before she even get the chance to read the name. I hear the audience murmuring, like they do when someone volunteers who isn't selected as the tribute. I also hear a women screaming and crying in the back, if I'd had to guess, I think that must be her mother. I look to my right, where the girl is now walking towards the stage, looking determined. Yeah, that is definitely not Saffron, who was selected. I wouldn't have mind being stuck with that girl for a few days, but this girl... This is not my type, with her thick eyebrows and black haired neat bob. As she introduces herself as Capable Prince, I am preparing myself to volunteer myself. No one is going to steal my spot!

''And for the boys...''

''I VOLUNTEER'' I shout before she even opened the little piece of paper where this year's tribute is written on.

I confidently walk towards the stage and introduce myself as Prism Light. I swap my hair to the left side of my face again and hear multiple girls sigh, like I was hoping for.

I shake hands with Capable and we walk away from the stage...

 ** _A/N) I hope you like my writing! I'm sorry if there are any grammar errors, I'm not native English, so ;) Please review and let me know what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3, District Two Reaping

**Annalisa's POV (D2F)**

I look around. Okay, two targets to the right, threeto the left and another one right in front of me. Meanwhile, I need to dodge those other trainees, who are coming at me. I calculate, think and make my first move. I dodge the stick one of the  
kids threw at me, and it hits another one on the opposite side of me. I shoot two targets on my left and the one in front of me. I quickly turn around while I let myself fall to the ground and tackle another trainee. I roll over and stand up,  
knock out the guy who just threw his stick. I notice I don't have anyarrows left, get rid of my bow and throw three knives to the remaining targets.

I see all the targets have hit the middle of the ring. Of course they did. Without waiting for my trainers, I walk away from the academy.

Once I am home, my mom is waiting for me at the kitchen table. She looks so proud, she always wanted me to volunteer, and today I am.

''Do you want some tea and a cookies dear?'' she asks. That's weird. She never asks me if I want tea, nor does she ever offer me a cookie. I don't trust this. I take the cookie and turn it around in my hand. I break it open and smell it.

''Ha ha ha, very funny mom. Like I wouldn't notice you put Nightlock in those?'' My mom teaches poisons at the academy. She taught me everything she knows, and so did my dad. He teaches swords combat. I prefer my bow though…

''Good job, I want you to remember these things once you are in that arena Annalisa!'' She sounds a little bit proud, but just a little. This women is still my mother after all.

A few hours later I'm on my way to the reaping. My dad walks with me, he always makes time for me, no matter how tight his schedule is. He is worries about me, he doesn't need to say it, I just know. When we are there, he kissed my forehead and hugs me.

''Good luck up there Ann!'' After those words I start walking towards the eighteen-year-olds and take my place. Once the name gets reaped, I go for it. I'm going to make my District proud.

''I volunteer as tribute.'' I calmly make my way to the stage and climb on it.

''Aren't you a bit small to be volunteering sweetheart?'' Oh my god, this escort has absolutely no idea. I am about to win this thing.

* * *

 **Callan's POV (D2M)**

I won, I beat the number 1, so I will be this year's volunteer.

''NOOOO!'' I wake up with the sweat standing on my forehead, but this isn't a nightmare, this is for real.

''What's this all about?'' My father storms in. I quickly think about what I say next.

''I... I had a nightmare, someone else volunteered in my place!'' I try really hard to make it sound like I mean it, and he seems to believe me.

''I'm so proud of you boy, you know that right?'' He touches my shoulder before he walks out again. A few minutes later, my mom walks in. She opens her arms and I fall in them. I start crying again.

''I don't want to mom, I don't!'' I mean it, but at the same time I don't want to do shame to my district.

''I know, I know, but you can't do anything about it now.'' She shushes me until I fall back in a nightmare-less sleep.

The next morning I wake up but decide to stay in bed.

''Hey, big brother! Wake up! Today is your big day!'' Ough, I must've dozed in again. My brother, Brody, is standing beside my bed. He is just like my father, collecting everything that has to do with the Games, and dreaming of competing in them once.  
He just got brainwashed by him, and there was nothing my mom could've done about it.

''You should hurry Callan! The reaping is about to start!'' he sounds so excited. Why?

Because I would probably become an Avox when I don't show up to the reaping. Suddenly a plan came over me. What if I just don't volunteer? My dad would be furious, but at least I won't have to go into that area.

I quickly put on some clothes, some black slacks, a wrinkled old shirt and I step into my old shoes. Before I leave I quickly grab a black tie and tie it clumsy around my neck.

When I make my way to the reaping, I know what I will do.

Firstly, I see the girl who was selected volunteering. Now, it's time for our reaping. I see all the seventeen-year-olds around me looking at me. The escort takes a piece of paper and reads the name. And that name is the one I wasn't counting on at all.

''Callan Delgado''

It's me. I have to go now, there's no other way. I try and walk as confident as possible. When I get to the stage, I carefully climb them, but as my hair is covering my eyes, I don't see the last step. I fall and land flat on my face. I quickly stand  
up and scratch my head. I'd better smile now, to make this a bit better, so I do.

''Ha-ha, well, it looks like the odds aren't really in your favor, are they?'' The escort looks at me, curiously. Oh man, she has no idea...

 **A/N) Hope you guys like the reapings so far. Please give me feedback if you want to!**


	4. Chapter 4, District Three Reaping

**Iro Yixza's POV (D3F)**

I wake up with the sun peaking through my window, shattering on my skin. Ha! I think, it's so funny that almost no one knows that the sun is 99.86 percent of the complete Solar System! The earth would fit about one million times in the sun, isn't that crazy? It seems so small..

''Iro?! A hand here?'' I hear my mom calling out for me. I get out of bed and dress quickly before I go to my little brothers' room, as I suspect she'll be over there.

''What can I do?'' I can see my mom is tired, and my brother Dez looks even worse than I can remember. I think of the times when he was such an energetic boy, until he got diagnosed with lung cancer. I don't think he will have much longer.. No, don't think about that..

Polar bears have black skin.. When hippo's are upset, their sweat turns red.. A lions' roar can be heard from 5 miles.. Sea otters hold hands when they sleep so they don't drift away from each other.. A small child could swim through the veins of a blue whale..

Okay, I'm feeling slightly better.

''Were you rambling facts again?'' I see that my mom looks very worried.

''Yeah I was.. So what?'' I never really understood why she wouldn't approve it, it's just the way I clear my head.. My mom shakes her head and turns to Dez again. He is asleep. This way he looks so much younger than the eleven years that he is now. I'm so happy he is turning twelve next week, or else he had to participate in the reaping, like me..

''He looks worse, doesn't he?'' My mom stroke a hair out of Dez' face. Actually he does look bad, but I assure her that it's nothing..

My mom hands me some money to get some bread for after the reaping, she gave me way to much, and told me I could go gets some sweets too. A few minutes later I'm on my way to the bakery to get it. I get a little bit distracted because of the red flowers at the sidewalk. I love red things..

When I got myself some bread I head over to the little candy shop. I looked around to see if I could find some more of those beautiful flowers when I bumped into some kid. I do recognize him from somewhere, but I can't quite put my finger on it.. But when I got to the candy shop and find out all my money I had left was gone, I remember him. I've seen his face on wanted posters and on the news. He is a thief and rumor has it he even murdered his own sister.. I don't think it is a good idea to go after him..

I go home and change to my reaping outfit, a denim shirt dress and red flats, my favorite shoes. I quickly shout a goodbye to my mom and brother (my dad is still at work), and make my way to the reaping and go stand in the middle of the 15-year-olds. The escort starts talking and I feel someone staring at me. It's the guy who bumped into me earlier. He is standing over at the 13-year-olds and is giving me a deadly stare. It makes me feel uncomfortable.. Once I look away, I see everyone staring at me. I don't really get why until the escort rereads the name she reaped.

''Iro Yixza? Please come forward my dear?'' I think I might pass out but I manage to stay with both feet on the ground. Once I'm on the stage I'm starting to wonder how this could've happened.. My name wasn't even in that many times.. Could this get any worse..?

And yes it could.

''And now for the boys... Chip Tiyrns!'' My eyes are searching for the guy that shares my faith. Once again I lock eyes with the ashen skinned, black haired thief.

Octopuses have four pairs of arms.. The most venomous jellyfish in the world is named the Irukandji and is smaller than your fingernail.. The average person walks the equivalent of twice around the world in a lifetime..

I look up into the sun and think about one comforting fact. Eventually, the Sun will consume the Earth and we'll all be dead. Not just me.

 **Chip Tiyrns' POV (D3M)**

When I wake up it's pretty early, but I get up anyways. While I'm eating some breakfast, I'm figuring out what to do today.. I'll probably just go steal some stuff and.. Now I notice my mom sitting in the corner. I grin while looking at her. She is scared as hell for me.. That all started two years ago, I killed my sister. She just annoyed me so much.. She kept crying and screaming.. I just grew tired of it, so I took the kitchen knive and stabbed her untill she didn't had any life in her anymore. Ever since my parents came home that day they are scared as hell for me. I even suspect that's the only reason I still live in this house. They are just too scared to kick me out. And that is probably a good choice.. I don't know what I'd do to them.

''I'm out.'' She should be happy I even talk to her..

I stole about a hundred bucks when my ear catches a conversation of two concerned mothers, talking about today's reaping. I actually forgot today was the reaping day. I'm not that worried, although I suspect my parents try and get my name in that glass bowl as many times as possible. They will do whatever they can to get rid of me. I wouldn't really care if I got reaped though.. It would be kinda fun to see the capitol..

When I look at the two women again, they see me standing and whisper something. They look once again and then leave in a hurry. I grin once again, this district is so scared of me, it's actually funny.. I notice a girls getting out of the bakery, and heading towards some other shops. I quickly get over her and bump into her. I murmur something and walk past her. Once I'm out of her sight, I look at the her money which is now mine. It isn't much, but it's something..

I buy some cooked chicken and bread and I eat something. I suppose I have to get to the reaping now.. Whatever..

Once I stand in the crowd I see the girl from before. I read her face and see she is worried about something.. Well, who isn't on a reaping.. Haha, me of course..! I keep looking at her, hoping she'll notice me. I love it to make people uncomfortable by looking at them.

And I'm lucky. She looks my way in no-time. I see my stare has the usual effect, she shakes a bit and looks away quickly. Then I notice everyone looking at her. She got reaped, ha! I watch her walking to the stage and I see she has a hard time.

The escort goes on reading my name. My name? I didn't really expect that, but I don't really care. I put on my grin, like always, and walk down to the stage. Meanwhile I see the eyes of the girl tribute fade.

 **-Thanks for reading! This update took me quite long, but I think I'll be able to update this story more often! Hope you guys liked it! Reviews make me happy :)-**


	5. Chapter 5, District Four Reaping

**Wave Cooper POV, D4F**

''Soooo, what will we train today dad?'' I ask my dad, while eating some waffles.

''What about we talk about your diet first? That doesn't include waffles..'' He said a bit annoyed.

''I know, stop watching what I do or don't do all the freakig time!'' Today was the last day here and I wanted to eat whatever I want.

''So, what will we train?'' I tried again while having another bite of my waffles.

''Well, we could always work on your manners? When you are talking with your mouth full when you are in the Capitol, there will be plenty of sponsors who will choose another tribute purely based on that.

''Yeah, I know, I know! I'm not stupid! But it's not like I've had a mom around to learn me..'' I see the pain in my father's eyes and immediately regret that statement. Of course, it isn't my father's fault I grew up without my mom. She and my baby sister died in childbirth. I imagine how my life would've been with them here. Would I not be at the edge of the Games then? Would I not want to take the risk of my sister seeing me die? Not that I will die though, but just in case? Maybe my mom wouldn't have wanted me to volunteer? No, she would've wanted me to, she even taught at the academy, together with my dad.

''I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean it like th…''

''It's fine. Let's go'' My dad still looked a bit off, as we're on our way to the academy.

Once we arrive, I walk straight past the surviving skills, towards the weaponry.

''Hey! Are you sure you don't want to learn some survival skills?!''

''No dad, I won't need them! I can rely on the other Careers and the stuff from the cornucopia! I'd rather know how to use a trident!'' It's true, I don't need to know those stupid names of every f-ing plant out there.''

So I train with my dad for some hours until it's time to head out to the reaping. I take a shower and grab a blue vest and white jeans, which I took from home earlier. I give my father a hug and head towards the line at the reaping.

Once my identity was verified, I settle myself between the other 18-year olds. I always like the place our reaping takes place. It's very close to the sea and I love the way the wind blows in my light brown hair and the salty taste on my lips. There was this moment where I thought I might not ever experience this ever again, but I banned it out of my thoughts. I was going to win this thing.

And with that thought in my mind, I stepped up to volunteer.

 **Kai Haiden's POV (D4M)**

I was very surprised when I was training at the academy today. I saw a twelve-year-old who was probably having one of his first lessons with the trident. He was very impressive though. I mean, he is five years younger than me, so he isn't anywhere near my skills but he learned very quickly. I came up to him to compliment him and he seemed very proud to receive a compliment from one of the volunteers of this year.

Thinking about that made me smirk a little bit. That was the reason I wanted to volunteer in the first place. Besides the fact that my dad wanted me to volunteer ever since I first touched a weapon, I also want to have some influence in this District. I want to make some things right, make sure everyone is treated well. I don't really approve what is happening in the Districts, you can't reach up to your highest potential if you're not born into the right family. I know it is even worse in the poorer districts, but I can see it in Four as well. I have the luck that I was born in a good family. My dad is a ship captain and a trainer in the Academy as well. That gives my brother Shad and me some privileges. I get ripped out of my thoughts when I heard someone screaming.

I quickly looked to my right, because the sound seems to come from that direction. I recognize the kid from this morning and see that he is surrounded by several other youngsters, probably around 16 or maybe 17 years old. I see that those kids are trying to kick the kid. I sprint towards them. I honestly hate bullying, so I step in. I shield myself and the boy from several fists and kicks and start taking down the kids one by one. They are not going to volunteer someday, that's for sure. They are pretty bad in fighting, at least someone their age. I help the kid up and start walking towards my best friend, Coral. He smirks at me when I walk up to him.

''You couldn't help it, could you? Always trying to make the world a better and fairer place..'' He laughed a bit while he told me the obvious. I just smile at him and we start walking towards the reaping. We stopped at his house for a second to change into more appropriate for the reaping.

Once there, I saw Marena, Corals girlfriend, sitting on his porch. Coral started kissing her passionately the second we arrive.

''Ahummmm'' I clear my throat. No reaction.

''Okay, I'll go inside, see you guys later..'' I have a good bond with Corals parents and they congratulate me on my big day. I went up into Corals bedroom and see the clothes we choose beforehand, black pants and a white shirt. Once I've put them on, I look in the mirror. I quickly stroke my black hair in place and look at my blue eyes. No wonder I've had so many girlfriends, I thought, I'm gorgeous. I laughed a bit at my own arrogance and went downstairs again.

Coral just came in and explained that Marena went back to her place to pick up her twin, Talisa. Coral quickly changed and came back.

''Not that I don't like having you here, but what was the reason for you to change here instead of home?'' He asked.

''My mom is still feeling a bit tired, so I don't want to bother her..'' I think about the women who had been weaker ever since she gave birth to my little brother, a bit over ten years ago.

''Ahh, right!'' I hear my friend murmur. ''Let's go!''

Once arrived we take our place in the crowd and we wait confidently until it is my turn to volunteer.

 **A/N) Hope you liked it! More to come soon!**


	6. Chapter 6, District Five Reaping

**Reneelin ''Renny'' Deckers POV (D5F)**

I am standing behind my usual stall and reorganize the computers and microchips I am selling. Every day is pretty much the same: Waking up, going to school and work for a bit. It sounds boring but I actually like watching people from behind here. They don't really pay any attention to me so I can just watch them.

A mid-aged couple approached my stall.

''You go look for that microchip, I'll get us some cake for tonight!'' I heard the woman say with a squeaky voice. Ha, you better watch all that cake... I thought by myself. She looks rather.. how could I put this rather nice..? Uhhh.. fat. But I learned over time that I should keep some thoughts to myself, and I am getting better at it...

I helped the man who wanted to buy a microchip from me and after he paid I started breaking down the stall. It's convenient that we own a small cart, or else I would never be able to take all these things with me.

While I was walking home, I thought about today's reaping. I was only fifteen, so my name wouldn't be in that bowl that many times... But still... I wish I was a boy this year, I heard there was a kid who wanted some revenge and was going to volunteer. I sighted. We will see...

Once I came home, both my parents came to hug me tightly. I really love them, but at this time I could only think about myself. I quickly freed myself from their hugs and ran to my room to change. Lucky for me, they knew this side of me and let me go without complaining. Once it was time to go, I decided to say goodbye anyways, just in case.. I quickly hugged both of them and after that, I was on my way.

Some minutes later I found myself in between the other kids my age. I impatiently waited for the escort to pick a name.. And once she named the female tribute, I was stunned.

''Reneelin Decker''

I felt tears swelling up instantly. I was in a totally different world while walking up to the stage. Once I was there I glanced through the crowd to see my mom standing a bit further and saw the tears streaming down her face.

''MOM!'' I acted quickly, jumping down the stage, running towards my mother.

''PUT ME DOWN THEN!'' I yelled at the peacekeepers I saw running towards me on my left.

And they did.

 **Magnet Voltage's POV (D5M)**

''Magnet, are you done yet?'' I look down at the food supplies in front of me. It wasn't much but still better than starving right? I hated when people didn't receive the help they needed, so I started to do charity work.

''Yeh, almost done!'' I yelled back at the voice that belonged to my 'colleague'. When I had put all the supplies in a backpack, we quickly went over the plan and both went our separate ways.

My task today was to go onto the streets and take care of the usual kids who are always wandering around in Five, starved, and looking for something to eat. I loved the smile that appears on their faces when they see me coming with the backpack. I have been doing this for two years now, ever since I was sixteen. Today might be the last day though.. I thought about volunteering today. I'm not sure though because I was so scared of hurting my parents. They already lost one child, could they bare the possibility to lose another? I know my little sister Neutron would've been proud of me no matter what. And if I won, I could mean a whole lot more these kids.

I still didn't make up my mind when I handed in the backpack and went home. The moment that did make me make a choice was looking into my parents' eyes once I was there. I couldn't do this to them. I saw them looking at me, I detected some worries.

''Please tell us you won't volunteer.'' It was my dad who spoke those words. I think they must've heard the rumors then. I told only a handful of people about my thoughts, and news spread quickly, I guess.

''No, I won't... I did think about it though..'' I confessed. My mom ran into my arms and brushed my blonde hair slightly.

''Please don't..'' I heard her whisper. I knew I really acted on the spur of a moment, but I told her I wouldn't anyways...

But the day proceeded a little bit different than I expected...

Once I arrived at the reaping, I silently waited for the escort to start. The girl that was reaped was pretty devastated. But when she started running off the stage, crying and yelling, some kind of anger made possession of my normally so peaceful mind. I just thought of the way I wanted to cut that throat of hers when she was caught by the peacekeepers and was dragged onto the stage once again.

I quickly shook the disturbing thought off of me and paid attention to the escort again.

''And for the boys... Nano Steelshire!'' I only saw the back of the boy who was now approaching the stage. But once he turned around on stage, my heart skipped a beat. He was one of the kids I fed this morning. I had to help him.

Without thinking I screamed the following: ''I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!''

* * *

 **A/N) Hi, here I am again! I was able to update this reaping pretty fast, and I will try to keep it up! Thanks for all the kinds words, I really appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7, District Six Reaping

**Kia Lorrie's POV (D6F)**

''I'm off to work mom!'' I peek around the corner to see her reaction. That wasn't much though.

''Yeah, whatever.'' That's the only thing I got back. My mom should be more grateful for everything we do. I and my three siblings are working so much to keep us all alive, ever since my dad left. Maybe she is so distant from me because of that. Maybe she thinks that was my fault. But it wasn't!

I took a step towards her, already boiling inside, ready to make a badass comeback like I have to do all the time, as I am the youngest of four kids. But when I was about to start talking I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Mercy, my older sister. There is always three years in between my siblings, with the exception of my 17-year-old brother Bentley and me, I'm only 2 years younger than I am. Before Bently, there is Mercy, 20 and my other brother, Carter, who is 23 years old. I rarely see Carter, he is always working, he took over my dads' role, I guess... Not as if I would know, I never met or knew him to begin with...

I relaxed pretty much directly when I saw Mercy's worried face. She is more like a mom to me than my actual mom could ever be by now.

''I.. I'm f... fine, I have to go.'' I stuttered.

''Let me walk you alright?'' Mercy said with a concerned voice.

Once we're outside she looks at me again.

''I know you're not alright Kia... It'll all be okay..'' She pulled me into a tight hug.

I feel my heart slowing down by the kind gesture of my sister and we stood there for a few minutes.

''I really have to go to work now..'' I said whilst pulling back from her embrace.

''No you don't. Not today. I managed that you'd have a day off, I thought we could go and look into some science books if you want? I know you'd much rather be studying science instead of working, so I thought, why not for today?'' My sister knows me so well. I'd love to know more about science.

''Thank you so much!'' I suddenly have a complete mood change, the prospect of a nice day with my sister made me very happy.

So we did. We went to the edge of the forest, sat down, ate a little bit, as much as we could spare, and we went through Mercy's old science books. She had to drop out of school, to start working, but I never even got the chance to start school in the first place, and neither did Bently. The latter was really a pity, I always envied the intelligence of my brother.

We had quite a nice day up until the point where I had to get to the Annual reaping.

Mercy walked me to the desk where I had to give some blood to identify myself and I walked over to my group of kids. I didn't even bother to listen to the talking of the escort until he came to the point of naming the female tribute.

''Kia Lorrie''

It was me. All day I didn't even worry about the reaping, knowing my name wasn't in that many times. But it was me. What do I do now? I start panicking, but I remember I need to go to the stage so I do, in kind of a trance. I see myself on a big screen, I look pretty fine, better than I feel. I'm terrified but so shocked that my fear doesn't show.

At least I won't have to worry about that...

 **Astori Steer's POV (D6M)**

''Are you really going to do that?'' Byke called out. With his twelve years, he is only a year younger than I am, but he seems more scared than an 8-year-old.

''Yeah, why not?'' I reply, looking at the tree in front of me. I've always been pushing my limits, doing things I maybe should've done, according to safety. There was this time where I went to drive my dads' car, but I didn't even know how to drive... Ha, that was fun! I didn't even crash the car, so I wasn't really putting my health at risk...

I start climbing the tree, I always like to see all the movement on reaping day, and what better place than to do that is on the top of a tree? This one is pretty high, so I can see everyone moving towards the marketplace, where the stage is located. I also like the adrenaline rush I get whilst looking down from here. I don't go up too high though, I don't want to die if I fall down... I won't take such a risk...

''That branch is kinda moving a lot, Astori!'' Ugh, can Byke shut up already?

''I'm coming down alright? It's time to go anyways..!'' I'm already on my way down when I told him. Suddenly I hear a loud crack and the branch beneath me starts to crack. I don't have any time to reposition myself, so I start falling down. I was already pretty far down, so, fortunately, it was only approximately a two-meter fall.

''Are you okay? I told you you shouldn't do that!'' Byke ran up to me. I quickly checked whether standing up was painful, but it wasn't.

''I'm fine, really... Only my t-shirt is kinda ripped apart, but that's fine... We should go!'' I see the scared face of my friend, it's his first reaping.

''You'll be fine! We both will be, we have enough food, so we don't need the terresae other need... You know that!'' I pat him on the shoulder as I start walking towards the marketplace.

When we arrive at the reaping, I hug him and point out where he should stand.

''I'll see you in a bit alright?'' Byke nods quietly and walks towards the group in behind me.

Only I wouldn't, at least not in the way I thought... Because a few moments later I was walking towards the stage. I felt completely empty and terrified. This will be an exception on my own personal game of taking risks. This one could very much be deadly.

 **A/N) Anddd we're half way through the reaping! I really hope you like them so far!**


End file.
